


Love Through the Breeze

by OtakuLuv



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuLuv/pseuds/OtakuLuv
Summary: A random one-shot. Shikamaru had some time to himself. What better way then looking up at the sky and watching the clouds go by. But to have company was something he was not expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is an very very old story that I have on DeviantArt but I had the urge of wanting to share this with you all here on Ao3. It's really not much but I hope you all like.   
> Enjoy!   
> Don't own Naruto characters.

  
Shikamaru laid in the grass as the clouds went by. It was a beautiful day as the sun was shinning brightly and the wind was blowing just right. There was nothing better to do then just laying in the grass watching a bunch of clouds going by for him.

If only he was a cloud as well. Then he wouldn't have to worry about any of the assignments that he has given to do. He wouldn't be bothered in any way.

  
He wouldn't have to think at all. That would be the life for him. Then again, probably being a cloud, would get pretty boring time to time. There wouldn't be any excitement. But it would be nice to have some peace and quite. Nothing wrong with that.

  
He felt his eyes becoming heavy. He didn't mind the thought of taking a quick nap since it was a nice day and all. There was nothing else for him to do, so why not.

  
"So you're being lazy again, huh?" a voice woke him up as soon as he was getting comfortable. It was the sound of a girl's voice.

  
Shikamaru's eyes began to open slowly as he looked at the person. "Man, what a drag. I opened my eyes for you." he complained as he sat up. "Shouldn't you still be over at the Academy, Temari?"

  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." a girl, who was wearing a long black dress, that had a bright red ribbon around her waist and having a Sand symbol on her ninja headband.

  
Shikamaru looked away. "Tsk. Its my break anyway. And besides, my teaching hasn't even come up yet."

  
Temari gave a glare. But then turned it into a sigh. She sat down next to him. He glanced at her. "So what? You should be preparing yourself, not sitting out here and doing nothing." she nagged.

  
"Watching the clouds is doing something." he muttered.

  
"I meant...Oh never mind." Temari mumbled as she looked away with an annoyance look.

  
Shikamaru gave out a light chuckle just enough so that she wouldn't hear him. Most of the time, when it came to the Chunin exams, for the new recruits, Temari has done nothing but nag him every chance she got. Although, strangely, it doesn't really bother him as much as he would thought it would.

He laid back down onto the grass, having both of his arms behind his head, as he felt the wind blowing through the field against his body. Temari grinned secretly as she watched him.

  
"So, why do you like to look at the clouds?" she asked, not being able to keep her curiosity hidden any long.

  
Shikamaru gave a light shrug. "I use to do it all the time before I became a ninja. Plus It helps me to relax on days like this."

  
"Oh." she laid onto her back as she copied him, only without having her arms behind her head. "This is really relaxing." she said as she smiled.

  
"Told ya." he said.

  
They laid there for a while nearly half of the afternoon.

"So what, do you do this every so often?"

  
"Not anymore, since there has been a lot going on." he explain. "But whenever I get a chance, I would just do what I am doing now."

  
Suddenly, Temari slipped out a small chuckle.

  
Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What?"

  
"No, its nothing." she muttered. She glanced over towards his way. Then she noticed he was staring at her for quite some time. She felt her face beginning to turn red. "I just think its silly that's all..."

  
"Oh really." he turned over onto his side. He too felt his face becoming red. He probably sounded stupid to her.

  
"But in a good way." she finished.

  
Shikamaru glanced over his side. He sat up having both of his arms supporting him. "Really? Huh. I thought you were going to be one of those girls who didn't care about things like this."

  
Temari gave a little glare. "You should at least give me some credit, crybaby."

  
He was cought with the 'crybaby' insult. "What, you're still going to use that? Its getting a bit old don't you think?" another giggle slipped out of Temari. Shikamaru looked at her funny. "Shesh. I will never understand you."

  
"Same here." she said as she smiled happily.

There was something about him that always made her giggle like this. To Temari, it was nice being around someone like him. Even though he can be lazy time to time, not to mention everything is a total drag to his point of view Temari looked out at the scenery.

  
Something about her, was making Shikamaru feel different. As if he could be himself around her and make lame jokes like that.

  
"You know," Temari looked at him. "Its nearly time up for us to go back."

  
She narrowed her eyes. "Right. And also I'll be going home soon." her voice sounded disappointing for some reason. As if she liked doing this. Sitting here, on a small hill, having the wind blowing in her way and to mention having small talk.

  
"Do you want to do this some time again?" muttered Shikamaru. She glanced at him as she raised an eyebrow. "I mean, if you want to."

  
She gave a light smile. "Sure. I wouldn't mind doing this with you again. Its nice to not think about anything for a while and not having to worry about everything."

  
"So its not just being lazy." he said as a grin came onto his face. "Admit it."

  
Temari gave out a sigh. "Alright, its not really being lazy." she whispered.

  
"What was that?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically as placed his hand against his ear and leaning closer to the Sand Shinobi.

She glared at him. "Shut up."

  
Shikamaru laid back down onto the grass, doing what he did before. Having his arms behind his head, looking up. He glanced at her. She was doing like she did too. Only this time, she was a bit closer to him then where she was before.

  
As they laid there, they felt both of their faces turning red once again. "Hey, Shikamaru." she mumbled. He looked at her. "This was nice afternoon, don't you think?"

  
He let out another smile. "Yeah. It was. It's...different from the ones I had from before."

  
Suddenly, they both looked at each other. Temari felt her heart beating really fast. Having someone like him noticing someone like her, she couldn't believe it.

  
He has never felt like this before. Wanting to be with someone this badly. Even if she does nag a lot.

  
"We should be getting back." Temari interrupted as she broke off the contact.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Right. Let's go then."

  
She gave a nod. Shikamaru got up and offered his hand to her for support. As they were walking back, Temari was right behind him as she gave off a light giggle without him noticing it.


End file.
